


Teammates (Family)

by Neroavan



Series: Tendou Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, Family, Gen, Tendou Week 2017, teammates, waiting for late people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Tendou's current teammates were nothing like he ever had before.





	Teammates (Family)

Tendou fidgeted nervously in his seat, the cold stone of the fountain making his butt feel frozen. He had considered standing up, but he had already been waiting for half an hour and only Yamagata, Soekawa and Goshiki had shown up.

“They haven’t shown up yet, huh?” commented Yamagata. Tendou let out the fake tears and the libero played along, patting the middle blocker’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Tendou-san, uh… please don’t be so dejected?” said Goshiki in an attempt to comfort his senior, albeit it went awkwardly.

“Oh, my dear Tsutomu, you’ll forever be my favorite son,” said Tendou, faking a sniffle. Yamagata burst into a laugh, clutching his stomach.

“Shit," said Yamagata. "Who's the dad?"

“It’s Wakatoshi-kun, of course,” said Tendou, trying to stifle his laughter as he did.

Goshiki still didn’t get his seniors’ joke. Soekawa patted the younger’s shoulder, saying he shouldn’t mind it, and more importantly, it wasn’t necessary to play along).

“Umm, I’m the child of my parents...? And they're not Tendou-san and Ushijima-san?” said Goshiki, tilting his head in confusion.

Tendou and Yamagata laughed like hyenas. Someone clearing their throat near them made them stop.

“I think that’s enough teasing for Tsutomu, right?” said Reon, with Ushijima, Shirabu and Kawanishi in tow. “Sorry for being late, Taichi just wouldn’t wake up, Kenjirou wouldn’t stop complaining and Wakatoshi just _had_ to go for a run.”

“Nah nah! It’s okay!” said Tendou, beaming. “It’s... characteristic of them?”

Shirabu glared at him, before hitting Kawanishi’s side to wake up the taller boy, who had slumped on Shirabu’s shoulder and had started to drool.

“That’s very gross, Taichi,” said Tendou, poking at the younger middle blocker. Kawanishi looked at him with a flat look.

“What are we waiting for? We’re all here, right?” he said, yawning.

“No no, Semisemi’s not here yet,” said Tendou, checking his phone in case the pinch server had sent him a message.

None. Tendou hadn’t received anything.

“Sorry guys, am I too late?” said Semi, huffing as he jogged over to them. He looked like he ran all the way there.

He also looked like something else completely different from one would normally expect from a good looking guy such as Semi.

Tendou and Yamagata returned to laughing like hyenas, as if Reon hadn’t interrupted them. Shirabu snorted, Kawanishi stifled a laughter, and Goshiki looked like his cheeks were going to burst from holding back his own laughter. Reon and Soekawa were just smiling awkwardly as Ushijima looked at Semi with a flat look.

“What?” said Semi, noticing the reactions of his teammates.

“You just look _so_ fucking lame in casual clothes, Semisemi!” gasped Tendou, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

“I agree, I agree,” said Yamagata, crossing his arms and nodding seriously.

They both instinctively dodge Semi’s punch.

“Shut the fuck up, you two. Let’s go to the cinema already,” he said, grabbing the ears of the two. Tendou did a mock salute, saying ‘yes sir!’ as Yamagata raised his hands in surrender.

Tendou could feel the corners of his lips turning upwards. It might have been a silly exchange, but it always warmed his heart. He never felt like this in his past teams.

This time, he fit in perfectly - Yamagata joked along him all the time (except when he was the subject of them), Semi would debate a lot of things with him (sometimes they would just spiral out of topic), Reon would make sure he was not crossing the line (though he’d take a break sometimes), Soekawa would stand in for Reon sometimes (but he couldn't control them as well as Reon), Shirabu would glare at him all he wanted (but in the end he respected Tendou for his skills), Kawanishi tended to ignore him (though he was the source of the blonde’s JUMP, despite not talking about it with him), Goshiki being Goshiki (and like the youngest son of the family) and Ushijima being the Best Best Friend™ (and the stoic older brother - Reon’s a single parent ).

He felt like he was truly part of them - no, he _really_ was part of them.

Like a family.

His earlier bout of nervousness was unnecessary after all - everyone showed up.

Family is always there.

Tendou’s teammates are his family.

“Let’s go then,” said Tendou, his smile being so bright Yamagata pretended to be hurt by the light it was supposedly emitting. “Semisemi, you’re paying for the popcorn since you’re late. Also, we’re dropping by the department store to get you new clothes later.”

Tendou made it through the day alive, for Reon and Soekawa held Semi back.

Yep, his teammates were nothing like before.

Nice family he got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Teammates/Family
> 
> Despite what they say above, I headcanon:
> 
> Reon - mom/dad (unfortunately, he's a single parent)  
> Soekawa - the nice uncle that drops by from time to time (he helps Reon)  
> Ushijima - the stoic eldest brother who's a volleyball idiot (he'll only interfere when necessary)  
> Yamagata and Tendou - fraternal twins who joke together (Yamagata was born earlier in exchange for his height)  
> Semi - slightly younger than the "twins" (sometimes nice bro who helps their single parent, sometimes the source of all of their problems)  
> Goshiki - the youngest of them all (let's get it straight, he's the adorable naive baby)  
> Shirabu and Kawanishi - distant cousins who don't really care about the main family
> 
> Also, I headcanon that Kawanishi drools when he sleep, no matter how cool he looks like.


End file.
